1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electromagnetic interference shield devices and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic interference shield for shielding circuit components and/or circuitry within electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various electronics applications, electronic components must be protected from electromagnetic radiation and interference. Various types of electronics, such as cellular phones, computers, receivers, and transmitters, have components that emit, or require shielding from, electromagnetic interference (EMI). Susceptible components are generally shielded to protect against EMI generated by, other components, as well as from the environment surrounding the device.
To alleviate the foregoing problems, manufacturers have used what are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ccanxe2x80x9d shields. Can shields are typically formed of solid sheet metal and are mounted on circuit boards to electromagnetically isolate circuit components from one another. In some instances, the circuit components generate heat, which can be exacerbated by the placement of the can shield over the circuit components. To dissipate this heat, heatsinks, solid copper, and/or springs can be attached to both the circuit components and the can shield, for transmitting heat from the circuit components to the can shield by convection. Such heatsink devices increase the overall cost and weight of the circuit board.
The present invention is an electromagnetic interference shield for shielding circuit components from electromagnetic or radio frequency interference. In accordance with the present invention, the electromagnetic interference shield comprises a non-rigid porous metallic material and a conforming element. The non-rigid porous metallic material is shaped by the conforming element to have a top and sidewalls extending downward from the top. The shaped porous metallic material defines a cavity for receiving at least one circuit component therein. In one embodiment, the conforming element comprises a perforated cover constructed from perforated sheet metal. The present invention advantageously dissipates heat by allowing air to circulate through the porous metallic material. In addition, the present invention exhibits less overall weight, and is less costly to manufacture, than the solid metal can shield having heatsinks attached to the shielded components.